Over You
by aToriStory
Summary: I could not think of a clever title for this so I went with a song title. This is basically a oneshot, perhaps chapter fic, about what would have happened had it been Hiro who had died in the fire and not Tadashi. It's not the best, i basically wrote it all down as it came to me and checked over it once. Please read and review! Thank you!


_**Author's Note**_:_** Okay so I completely fell in love with the movie Big Hero 6, I mean...c'mon...who can't love it? So I decided to create this little project here. Right now it's just a one shot. I have some plans to continue it, or maybe edit this and change it up a little, and go through the whole movie as if the roles were reversed. **_

_**But anyway. I had a thought about how Tadashi would react if it was Hiro who had died in the fire instead and planned out this huge graveside scene and everything but as per usual nothing ever turns out the way I plan for it to at three in the morning so the outcome was this mess. **_

_**If any of you guys want me to continue the story, bc I so will I've got this whole story brewing in my mind, leave a review and tell me!**_

_**But also review even if you don't want a continuation, criticism always comes in handy while I'm writing and I'd love to hear any ideas about things you think needs improving in my story!**_

_**So without further interruptions I give you my three am masterpiece!**_

As the rain fell hard against the nylon top of the big black umbrella it became clear to the young man that this was, in fact, reality. For a while he'd been playing it off like it was some sick and twisted dream his mind had dragged up from the fifth corner of hell just to torment him and any moment now he'd wake up and be safe in his warm bed in the little room he shared with his brother. He'd breathe a sigh of relief and laugh a little, like you do when your AP teacher informs you that the assignment is due today instead of Friday like he originally said and then tells you that it was a joke, and then he'd flip onto his other side and fall back to sleep and forget all about the dream in the morning.

But this was no dream. This was awful and cruel reality.

He decided he did not like reality. What if reality was just an illusion? What if he really was dreaming and he was just asleep at the lab or in the cafe? No. As entertaining as those thoughts were, he shouldn't dwell on them. He'd end up driving himself into insanity.

He couldn't do that. If it were just him then he might consider dwelling on thoughts of what if's and could have been's or should have been's. But he had people in his life that still needed him. His Aunt especially.

Cass had weird ways of dealing with things. If the cafe was having a busy day she'd play upbeat music really loud in the kitchen to keep herself cheery and enable her to keep up with the eighty year old Mrs. (fill in name) who repeatedly wore articles of clothing which no woman her age should ever wear on god's green earth and the rude men at tables three, six, and barstool ten who clearly ordered a coke instead of pepsi. If they were tight on money she'd pretend everything was okay and watch old cartoons such as Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes with the television volume down and invite the brothers in to add their own commentary so she wasn't the only one doing it. Somehow that made the three of them laugh and take their minds off the money situation.

One situation he wasn't familiar with was the loss of someone close. And to be painfully honest he wished he'd never seen it. Her voice constantly held an edge of fake happiness. She overdid her laugh that was way too forced to begin with. She tried to be as happy as she usually was. But everyone knew she was suffering. They saw it in her eyes when she thought no one was looking. They heard it in the sighs she gave when she thought no one was listening. And he heard it in her sobs when she thought no one was around.

Of course he had to have seen this sort of behavior from her before. He had been around when she had heard the news of her brother and sister-in-law's passing. But he didn't really pay any attention to her at that time. He had his little brother to worry about. And of course he had his parents to grieve over.

"Tadashi." A voice drilled through his thoughts and brought him back to the current reality. "I can't stay here anymore. Want a ride home?" Cass's tear choked voice asked, a stray drop cascading down her face as she looked up at him from her spot under the big umbrella they were sharing.

"No thank you." he said quietly. "I'm going to stay here for a little while." the elder, and now only, Hamada brother brought the handle of the umbrella up to her. "Take it," he told her, managing a small smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I won't stay long so you don't have to worry about me catching a cold."

Her grief filled eyes watered up with tears and she returned the small show of affection with a sad upturn of her lips. "Oh sweetie," she lifted her hand to cup his cheek and then let it fall to her side before taking the handle to the umbrella. "It's not the getting sick part I'm worried about." and then she turned around and walked back towards the path leading to the parking lot.

It was then he realized he was alone. How long had he and Cass been standing there? How long ago did their friends leave? How long had they been standing there in the rain and the mud of the graveyard? He tried to remember...maybe the touch of Honey Lemon's comforting hand, perhaps Wasabi's quiet condolences. But he returned from his mind search empty handed.

By the time he finished thinking his clothes were soaked all the way down to his skin and his hair, so neatly organized that morning by Cass who'd insisted all too cheerfully, hung down low into his eyes; Water dripping off of the soft strands and down to the muddy ground below. He needed a haircut.

Why was he here again?

Oh yeah…

A growing rage built up inside of him and he balled up his fists at his sides, his knuckles turning bright white as he gripped nothing tighter and tighter as if he were trying to hang onto something...anything. "Hiro…" he choked out. "I'm so…..I'm…."

His breaths came out in small gasps as he finally looked up from where he'd been staring at the wet dirt for the past hour to the shiny new gravestone. The one he'd had to pick out a few days before. "Damn it, Hiro."

And then the tears came, hot and angry. He moved towards the stone with his brother's name carved into the front of it. The words 'Loved Brother and nephew' written in mechanically carved writing under. Tadashi lifted his hands from the side of his soaking wet clothing and placed them on Hiro's name. With an anguished sob he threw his arms around the stone, wishing and hoping that if he tried hard enough he'd feel the warm small body of the 14 year old genius he'd tried so hard to protect over the years. But he didn't feel Hiro. All he could feel was the cold unforgiving stone.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed as if all the apologies in the world could bring his beloved little brother back. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'msosorryimsosorry."

He wanted nothing more than to hear Hiro say back '_You nerd. Stop being such an idiot, I know you're sorry so just stop it already would you?'_ but all he heard was the rain.

And it made him angry.

"Why?!" He yelled standing up and throwing out his arms. His face was upturned to the sky despite the falling drops of rain that got into his eyes and mixed with the tears that were still falling. As far as Tadashi was concerned the sky was crying with him. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM?!" He yelled, his voice rising far over any level he'd ever used, even when Hiro dismantled his favorite alarm clock to make a part for his robot. "HE WAS ONLY 14 HE HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! AND YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM HIM! WHY?!" With the question asked his legs grew weak and he fell to the wet earth below him, mud soaking his pants. "He was just a kid," he whispered numbly, cursing God or whoever or whatever was running the show up there. "He was only 14...you took him away and I want to know why. I want to know why you took him away from me."

There was, yet again, no reply.

The only sounds came from the grieving sobs of the 18 year old SFIT student who'd lost his entire world and the falling rain that was crying with him.


End file.
